Prior art assistive heart devices such as the inter-aortic balloon pump (IABP) and the left ventricular assist device (LVAD) are indicated for cardiogenic shock conditions and inherently have a high risk of infection because of the surgical location and surgical complexity of installation. What is needed is a pre-cardiogenic minimally invasive heart assist device.